


The Shakes

by castivak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Panic Attacks, Short One Shot, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: castiel's first (and only) experience with morphine fucking sucked





	The Shakes

**Author's Note:**

> based off my experience with morphine but intensified

castiel had realized a lot of things about being human since he had fallen; like the empty but strong ache in his belly was hunger, the dry chalky feeling in his throat was (usually) thirst, and the dull pains in his head and behind his eyes meant exhaustion.   
  
of course, there was still things left to learn, but, there was one thing he knew for sure.  
  
being human sucked _massive_ dick.  
  
compared to the almighty warrior of heaven and holy light he had once been; he felt more vulnerable than the smallest ant, like the back of a pencil could crush him with ease.  
  
even with these feelings, castiel still felt that he should at least _try_ to seem useful to the winchesters, so when they invited him to come on a hunt (a very simple one that wouldn't need back up, but a hunt nonetheless), he gladly came along.  
  
but, things did not go as simply as they thought it would.  
  
it was more than just a werewolf or two, like they had originally thought, instead it was a whole _pack_ of at least seven, all of them ready for some fresh meat.  
  
backing down wasn't an option at that point, so they just kept going and fought the pack until all of the creatures were dead....or so they thought.  
  
a female wolf pounced onto castiel from out of nowhere, shoving him down and clawing his chest up, the ex-angel crying out in pain and fighting to get away, unable to as blood soaked his clothes.  
  
silver bullets were fired into her back, it taking five shots before she fell off of castiel, collapsing beside him and the brothers rushed over, gently lifting the barely conscious man up and carrying hin to the impala, speeding towards the hospital.  
  
that's how they ended up here, watching over castiel as he laid in a hospital bed; torso covered in bandages, his skin a ghostly pale, and a permanent grimace on his face from the pain.  
  
a nurse gently knocked on the door as she walked in, catching their attention and they looked up at her, seeing the large syringe she held in her glove-covered hand, castiel's eyes widening as the sight of it, what were the giving him?  
  
"just some morphine for the pain." she informed, almost as if she read his mind, and walked over, gently taking his hand and putting the end of the syringe into the iv, injecting the clear liquid into the ex-angel's bloodstream, leaving as soon as it was done.  
  
castiel shivered as the cold fluid rushed into his veins, a small ache starting in his hand and before he could even move, the feeling quickly spread throughout his whole body before he went completely numb from the neck down.  
  
"i-i can't feel anything!" castiel cried, his arms shaking from the panic and numbness, dean and sam immediately getting up and moving closer, the former angel's chest heaving with each breath as he trembled like a scared puppy, tears pouring down his cheeks.   
  
"woah, cas, hey buddy, breathe, you gotta breathe." dean cooed and the man just shook his head, launching himself into a panic attack and the brothers took his hands, hearts sinking as his hands still shook violently in their grip.  
  
sam's free hand ran through castiel's hair, trying to get his friend to calm down, dean continuing to encourage him to try and breathe, the former angel only able to suck in a couple breaths before breaking into sobs, his breathing going back to erratic right after, but he continued to try.  
  
finally, castiel managed to get his breathing to calm down, the winchesters watching as he took in deep breaths, his arms still shaking, but not as much.  
  
"how're you feeling now?"  
  
"....empty...and tired." he mumbled, eyes semi-closed already as he looked up at sam, the hunter smiling softly at him, "you should try and sleep."  
  
castiel nodded laying his head back on the pillows and closing his eyes, sam and dean letting go of his hands and letting them drop to his sides, his arms still trembling, but nowhere near as bad as they were before.  
  
after the ex-angel's breathing evened out, the brothers sat down and glanced at each other, both of them making a mental note; _never give castiel morphine._


End file.
